women_in_historyfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Γιούνις Φουτ
Η Γιούνις Νιούτον Φουτ (Eunice Newton Foote, 17 Ιουλίου 1819 – 30 Σεπτεμβρίου 1888) ήταν φυσικός που απέδειξε πρώτη πειραματικά αυτό που σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ως «Φαινόμενο του Θερμοκηπίου»McNeill, Leila (5 Δεκεμβρίου 2016). "This Lady Scientist Defined the Greenhouse Effect But Didn’t Get the Credit, Because Sexism". Smithsonian.com. Πρόσβαση 12-05-2019. αν και συνήθως αυτόν τον τίτλο λαμβάνει ο ιρλανδός φυσικός Τζον Τίνταλ που δημοσίευσε ανάλογο έργο τρία χρόνια αργότερα από εκείνη. Ήταν επίσης ενεργή υποστηρίκτρια του αγώνα για τα δικαιώματα των γυναικών και συμμετείχε στο θρυλικό Συνέδριο του Σένεκα Φολς το 1848 και υπέγραψε την ιστορική «Διακήρυξη των Συναισθημάτων». Ήταν μητέρα της συγγραφέα, ακτιβίστριας και σουφραζέτας Μαίρη Φουτ Χέντερσον και της επιστήμονα Ογκούστα Φουτ Άρνολντ. Το έργο της Η Γιούνις Φουτ κατέθεσε το 1856 στην 8η Ετήσια Σύσκεψη της Αμερικάνικης Ένωσης για την Προώθηση των Επιστημών (AAAS) την έρευνά της με τίτλο «Συνθήκες που επηρεάζουν τη Θερμότητα από τις Ακτίνες του Ήλιου» (Circumstances Affecting the Heat of the Sun’s Rays) στην οποία αποδείκνυε πειραματικά πως το διοξείδιο του άνθρακα είναι το αέριο που δεσμεύει θερμότητα περισσότερο από κάθε άλλο και θεώρησε πως αν αν η περιεκτικότητα της γήινης ατμόσφαιρας σε αυτό το αέριο αύξανε τότε θα ανέβαινε και η θερμοκρασία της Γης. Με άλλα λόγια, περιέγραψε και απέδειξε τον μηχανισμό αύξησης της θερμοκρασιας της Γης λόγω συγκέντρωσης θερμότητας από τα άερια της ατμόσφαιρας, μία διαδικασία που αργότερα θα ονομάζονταν «Φαινόμενο του Θερμοκηπίου» ενώ απέδειξε και τον κεντρικό ρόλο που κατέχει σε αυτή το διοξείδιο του άνθρακα. Η εργασία της Φουτ ήταν κάτι πραγματικά καινοτόμο με το οποίο ελάχιστοι είχαν ασχοληθεί μέχρι τότε και μάλιστα μόνο σε θεωρητικό επίπεδο. Το επίτευγμα της Φουτ γίνεται ακόμα πιο σημαντικό αν αναλογισθούμε πως ως γυναίκα είχε περιορισμένες δυνατότητες εκπαίδευσης καθώς εκείνη την εποχή τα πανεπιστήμια δεν δέχονταν γυναίκες και γενικά η γυναικεία εκπαίδευση θεωρούνταν κάτι άχρηστο ή ακόμα και βλαπτικό για τις γυναίκες. Όμως η Φουτ είχε την καλή τύχη να λάβει εξαιρετική μόρφωση για γυναίκα λόγω μιας ιδιαίτερης συγκυρίας. Εκείνη την εποχή ένας απατεώνας με το όνομα Έιμος Ήτον που βρίσκονταν στη φυλακή αφέθηκε ελεύθερος προκειμένου να πραγματώσει το κάλεσμά του να ενημερώσει όσο το δυνατό περισσότερους ανθρώπους για τα επιτεύγματα της επιστήμης. Για τον λόγο αυτόν ξεκίνησε μία σειρά επιστημονικών σεμιναρίων κάποια από τα οποία απευθύνονταν ειδικά σε γυναίκες. Έτσι η Φουτ έμαθε χημεία και μεθόδους πειραματικών αποδείξεων. Αργότερα παντρεύτηκε έναν δικαστή που ήταν και εκείνος ερασιτέχνης επιστήμονας, κάτι που της επέτρεψε να συνεχίσει τα πειράματά της ακόμα και μετά τον γάμο της. Η Γιούνις Φουτ μαζί με την επιστήμονα συγγραφεα Αλμάιρα Φελπς' 'ήταν δύο από τις τρεις συνολικά γυναίκες (η άλλη ήταν η αστρονόμος Μαρία Μίτσελ) που είχαν καταφέρει να γίνουν δεκτές ως μέλη της Ένωσης αν και χωρίς ψηφοφορία απο τους άντρες μέλη. Η AAAS δεχόταν γυναίκες ως μέλη (αν και με φειδώ) αλλά δεν τις προωθούσε ποτέ και δεν τις αναγνώριζε ως επαγγελματίες. Αυτό πρακτικά σήμαινε πως η Φουτ δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να παρουσιάσει η ίδια την εργασία της γιατί δεν της είχε δοθεί ποτέ ο τίτλος του επαγγελματία φυσικού. Έτσι αντί για εκείνη παρουσίασε την εργασία της ο Τζον Χένρι που επροσωπούσε το Ινστιτούτο Σμιθσόνιαν κάνοντας την εισαγωγή «'Η επιστήμη δεν έχει ούτε εθνικότητα ούτε φύλο. Η σφαίρα της γυναίκας περιλαμβάνει όχι μόνο το όμορφο και το χρήσιμο αλλά και το αληθινό'». Αν και η φράση προοριζόταν για κομπλιμέντο στην πραγματικότητα αποκάλυπτε πόσο «εξωτική» ήταν μία γυναίκα που ασχολούνταν με την επιστήμη. Μετά το πέρας του Συνεδρίου το περιοδικό Scientific American δημοσίευσε τα πρακτικά αλλά δεν ανέφερε την παρουσίαση της Φουτ. Προτίμησε να την παρουσιάσει ξεχωριστά ως κάτι ιδιαίτερο δύο σελίδες πιο πίσω. Σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό όταν η Ένωση δημοσίευσε στην ετήσια έκδοσή της τα πρακτικά του Συνεδρίου δεν περιλάμβανε την έρευνα της Φουτ μόνο και μόνο γιατί είχε γίνει από μία γυναίκα. Η Γιούνις Φουτ, που ήταν ενεργό και δραστήριο μέλος της Επιτροπής Γυναικών για τα δικαιώματα των γυναικών, θα πρέπει να το βρήκε αυτό εξαιρετικά οδυνηρό. Μόνο αργότερα την ίδια χρονιά η εργασία της δημοσιεύθηκε με το όνομά της στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Journal of Arts and Science και έτσι καταγράφηκε στην ιστορία. Αν δεν είχε γίνει αυτό τότε θα υπήρχε μόνο η προφορική παρουσίαση του έργου της από τον Τζον Χένρι και δεν θα είχε διασωθεί. Στο ίδιο τεύχος του Journal of Arts and Science ο Ιρλανδός φυσικός Τζον Τίνταλ δημοσίευσε δική του έρευνα για την αχρωματοψία. Η αποσιώπηση της εργασίας της Τρία χρόνια αργότερα, δηλαδή το 1859, ο Τζον Τίνταλ εμφανίστηκε στην Ετήσια Σύσκεψη της AAAS και παρουσίασε μία δική του εργασία που ήταν μια πιο εκτεταμένη εκδοχή της εργασίας της Φουτ. Στην εργασία του, όχι μόνο δεν ανέφερε την εργασία της Φουτ, αλλά έγραψε κιόλας ότι «σχετικά με τη δράση άλλων αεριών του αέρα σε σχέση με τη θερμότητα δεν έχει γίνει, από όσο γνωρίζω, ούτε ένα πείραμα». Σήμερα ο Τζον Τίνταλ είναι εκείνος που μνημονεύεται ως μία από τις ιδρυτικές φυσιογνωμίες της σύγχρονης κλιματικής επιστήμης ενώ η Φουτ δεν αναφέρεται. Ήταν η Γιούνις Φουτ όντως μία αδικημένη επιστήμονας; Κάποιοι ειδικοί στην κλιματική αλλαγή λένε πως η Φουτ απέδειξε γενικά ότι το διοξείδιο του άνθρακα παγιδεύει θερμότητα και πως δε έκανε πειράματα για να δει πως αντιδρά με την θερμότητα που αντανακλάται από την επιφάνεια της Γης, επομένως τεχνικά δεν απέδειξε το «φαινόμενο του θερμοκηπίου» παραδέχονται όμως πως αυτό δεν δικαιολογεί την παράλειψη του Τίνταλ να την αναφέρει γιατί η Φουτ είχε κάνει πειραματικές παρατηρήσεις στο αντικείμενο πριν απο εκείνον ενώ η παρατήρησή της ότι η αύξηση του δοξειδιου του ανθρακα στην ατμόσφαιρα μπορεί να οδηγήσει σε άυξηση της θερμοκρασίας του πλανήτη ήταν εξαιρετικά οξυδερκής.Akshat Rathi (14 Μαΐου 2018). "The female scientist who identified the Greenhouse-gas effect never got the credit". Quartz. Πρόσβαση 12-05-2019. Το 2018 το Πανεπιστήμιο της Καλιφόρνια ανακίνησε το θέμα της Γιούνις Φουτ προκειμένου να καταγγείλει την έλλειψη αναγνώρισης στο έργο της.Perlin, John (17 Μαΐου 2018). Symposium - Science Knows no Gender? In Search of Eunice Foote. University of California, Santa Barbara. Πρόσβαση 12-05-2019. Ο καθηγητής Τζον Πέρλιν που πέρασε πάνω απο τρία χρόνια ερευνώντας την υπόθεση της ΦουτMiller, Aimee (29 Μαρτίου 2019). "Female Climate Scientist Eunice Foote Is No Longer a "Foote" Note in History". Bloomenergy.org. Πρόσβαση 12-05-2019., παρατήρησε πως «τα κομψά και εύκολα να αναπαραχθούν πειράματα της Γιούνις Φουτ απέδειξαν 162 χρόνια πριν ότι οι εκπομπές διοξειδίου του άνθρακα προκαλούν παγκόσμια θέρμανση... Η Φουτ προειδοποίησε ξεκάθαρα το 1856 ότι μία ατμόσφαιρα με περισσότερο διοξείδιο του άνθρακα θα προκαλέσει έναν πιο ζεστό κόσμο». Σύμφωνα με τον Πέρλιν η Γιούνις Φουτ ήταν η πρώτη που απέδειξε πως το διοξείδιο του άνθρακα ήταν ένα από τα αέρια του «φαινομένου του θερμοκηπίου» και ήταν επίσης η πρώτη που κατάλαβε πως περισσότερο διοξειδιο του άνθρακα στην ατμόσφαιρα θα σήμαινε αύξηση της θερμοκρασιας της Γης. «Υπό μια έννοια οι ανακαλύψεις της είναι ανάλογης σπουδαιότητας με εκείνες του Δαρβίνου όμως, αν και έχουν γραφτεί χιλιάδες βιβλία για τον Δαρβίνο, δεν υπάρχει κανένα για τη Γιούνις Φουτ». Ο καθηγητής κοινωνιολογίας στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Καλιφόρια, Τζον Φόραν, θεωρεί πως ο Τίνταλ δεν ήταν δυνατόν να μη γνώριζε την έρευνα της Φουτ και η παράλειψή του να την αναφέρει παρουσιάζοντας το έργο της ως δικό του αποτελεί ξεκάθαρη περίπτωση πλαγιαρισμού. «Οι επιστημονικές ανακαλύψεις δεν είναι ατομικά επιτεύγματα, αλλά στηρίζονται σε προηγούμενα» λέει ο Φόραν. «Ο Τίνταλ ήταν προϊόν της εποχής του όπου η επιστήμη ήταν ανδροκρατούμενη και όπου η Φουτ θεωρούνταν ερασιτέχνης που προερχόταν από μία λιγότερο αναπτυγμένη επιστημονικά κοινωνία όπως ήταν τότε η αμερικάνικη σε σύγκριση με τη βρετανική». Η Γιούνις Φουτ, αν και διέθετε εξαιρετική μόρφωση για γυναίκα εκείνη την εποχή δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τον Τίνταλ που είχε την οικονμική και κοινωνική δυνατότητα να πάει στη Γερμανία για να σπουδάσει δίπλα σε κάποια απο τα σημαντικότερα μυαλά της εποχής του, και που με τις διασυνδέσεις του μπορούσε να προωθηθεί ακαδημαϊκά και κοινωνικά. Σε ηλικία μόλις 33ετών ο Τίνταλ είχε καταφέρει να καταλάβει τη θέση του καθηγητή στο Βρετανικό Ινστιτούτο στο Λονδίνο χάρις στο ότι τον είχε προωθήσει ο διάσημος επιστήμονας Μάικλ Φάραντεϊ. Η Γιούνις Φουτ παραμένει εντελώς άγνωστη μέχρι σήμερα μόνο και μόνο γιατί γεννήθηκε γυναίκα. Από το 1856 και μετά δε γνωρίζουμε τι απέγινε η Γιούνις Φουτ. Δεν δημοσίευσε ποτέ τίποτε άλλο. «Ποιος ξέρει τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να έχει καταφέρει αν είχε τα πλεονεκτήματα του Τίνταλ» παρατήρησε η καθηγήτρια του Πολυτεχνείου του Τέξας, Κάθριν Χέιχο.https://www.facebook.com/katharine.hayhoe/posts/1744016609156552 Η σημασία της περίπτωσής της Η Γιούνις Φουτ κάθε άλλο παρά ειδική περίπτωση ήταν καθώς γυναίκες που το έργο τους αποσιωπήθηκε ή παραγνωρίσθηκε υπήρξαν πολλές πριν και μετά από εκείνη όπως η Άντα Λάβλεϊς που μία δεκαετία πριν την Φουτ έγινε ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που προγραμμάτισε υπολογιστή, αλλά μέχρι και σήμερα την αμφισβητούν, ή τη Ρόζαλιντ Φράνκλιν που έναν αιωνα αργότερα από την Φουτ συνέβαλε με κρίσιμο τρόπο στην ανακάλυψη της δομής του DNA, αλλά σπάνια αναφέρεται. «Το να κάνουμε γνωστή την ιστορία της ειναι κρίσιμης σημασίας σήμερα» λέει ο Τζον Πέρλιν «γιατί αυξάνει την ορατότητα των γυναικών στις επιστήμες και των επιτευγμάτων τους έτσι ώστε να γίνει σαφές πως οι γυναίκες είναι εξίσου ικανές στις επιστήμες και τα μαθηματικά όσο και οι άντρες». Η συμβολή της Γιούνις Φουτ στην κλιματική επιστήμη δεν ξεπερνά εκείνη του Τίνταλ, το έργο του οποίου αποδείχθηκε σημαντικά πιο κρίσιμο, αλλά το να συμπεριλάβουμε τη Γιούνις Φουτ στην ιστορία της κλιματικής επιστήμης μας υπενθυμίζει πως η προσπάθεια του ανθρώπου να κατανοήσει την ατμόσφαιρα της Γης και τις επιπτώσεις σε αυτή της ανθρώπινης δραστηριότητας είναι μία συνεχής διαδικασία που κρατά πάνω απο δύο αιώνες. Και είναι σημαντικό να θυμόμαστε ότι ένα βήμα από αυτή την διαδικασία έγινε από μία γυναίκα. Παραπομπές Κατηγορία:Η.Π.Α. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί